Richard
Richard is one of the three personas Jacket occasionally visits. Richard is wearing the rooster mask. One of the game arts shows him wearing the same clothes as Jacket. Richard's appearance is the same as Jacket, but he always wears the chicken mask that he shares his name with. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, he can instead appear through anyone wearing a Richard mask. He is seen with two other masked personas: *Don Juan *Rasmus Jacket "visits" the room with these masked personas at the start of his four acts. Every visit sees the room becoming dirtier, with the exception of his last visit which takes place solely with the Richard persona. On the second encounter Richard asks Jacket four questions: #''Do you like hurting other people?'' #''Who is leaving messages on your answering machine?'' #''Where are you right now?'' #''Why are we having this conversation?'' SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW On the third encounter he makes three predictions about upcoming events and Jacket himself: #Someone you know is not who you think he is. #Something will soon be taken from you. #On July the 21st you will wake up in a bigger house. In their final encounter, Richard tells Jacket that he will never see the full picture of what is happening and adds that it is Jacket's fault. This affirmation is a reference to the fact that if Jacket hadn't beaten Biker in chapter 7, the epilogue would have taken place instead of the main story, resulting in the Janitors dying. Richard returns in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, now visiting all the protagonists, just before they die. It is speculated that the Richard persona is a result of a dissociative identity disorder, schizophrenia, or a side effect (or trauma) to witnessing horrible crimes or having a disturbed psyche. Known Visitations * He visits Jacket three times in the game, posing questions to his motive. He also makes three predictions about his future. * He visits one of The Fans (Mark) when Alex, Corey and Tony put on Richard masks. The dialogue is from when they are split up and about to die on Deathwish. (Specifically, the dialogue Alex and Ash share before being shot to death by The Son.) * He visits the Son, warning him not to follow his father's footsteps. * He visits Evan Wright and gives him a foreboding message that writing this novel will tear his family apart due to the fact the he is more dedicated to his book than his family. * He visits Richter before the atomic explosion, telling him that his time is up. He goes on to say Richter is an alright person for acknowledging what he's done and can't go back. * He visits the Henchman, telling him that he's going to be betrayed if he goes down the same road he's on, and that it's a dead end. (He later gets killed by the fans after his girlfriend steals all his money and leaves.) * During a dream sequence, he visits Martin Brown during an "interview". He tells him that there's a twist at the end of the movie he's making that no one's going to like. (Shot to death with what was supposed to be a prop gun during the filming of the final scene.) The Table Sequence After beating Hotline Miami 2, players who decide to go to "New Game" and start again will be greeted with Richard (in Jacket's clothing) sitting at the head of a table in a mysterious room. All player characters from the game who have died will appear sitting at the table. Richard questions why they've returned, despite having told them their fates end in the cemetery. Slowly, each of the characters will die the same way they die in the game after dialogue from Richard. The order is as follows: * Jake will appear shot in the head. (Shot by Petrov or the Spokesman in Withdrawal) * Martin Brown will appear shot in the body vigorously as he is at the end of Final Cut (shot multiple times with a gun by Rachael) * The Fans are all sitting together on the left side of the table. After Martin and Jake die, they will all appear dead the way they die in Death Wish (Golf club to the head, shot by Pardo, shot by The Son, and shot/possibly axe murdered by the Son) * The Henchman will die after the Son states that he's not afraid of death. His head is bashed in a number of times. (Done by The Fans) * Immediately after the Henchman has died, The Son will appear dead on the ground, limbs broken apart as if he fell. (He dies by falling in Death Wish and Apocalypse) * Richter mistakes Richard for Jacket and attempts to apologize for his actions in the first game, but turns into a skeleton. (Atomic Blast) * Manny Pardo will get angry with Richard, who tells him he's the only one he "doesn't get". He then turns into a skeleton. (Atomic Blast) * The Writer will question who Richard is. Richard answers he's "the opposite of why he's writing his book" and "something he will never understand". Evan also turns into a skeleton. (Atomic Blast) * Beard, as the last one left, will ask if they've met before. Richard answers that they did, and that he's glad he remembers. He wishes that they could've met "under different circumstances". Beard declares that he also does, and dies as a skeleton. (Atomic Blast) After everyone has finally died, Richard will play a projector tape before the story has started. (Hinting the possibility Richard's watching the story unfold through the VHS tapes, and is the one rewinding and fast-fowarding.) (It's also unknown if there's a specific order or not to the deaths at the table.) END OF SPOILERS Trivia * In Hotline Miami, Richard may have represented a less violent, wiser version of Jacket. * In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, ''when Richard appears a dark and ominous music track will play. The song itself is actually named "Richard.", and the only way for it to play is for him to appear in a cutscene. ** In ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Richard shows a huge change, he can blink and move his mouth, also he shows that he has teeth. * Richard's name could derive from the British shortening of Richard to "Dick", and Richard wearing a "Cock" mask. Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Mask